Scared
by Woody Woodstock
Summary: Master Yoda and a Jedi Padawan are on assignment during a tumultuous space between Republic and Separatist forces when something terrible happens aboard their ship. When this happens Yoda must guide the young one through the conflict and help them understand that fear is not the Jedi way.
1. Chapter 1

**20 BBY**

A being of small stature stands at the center of observation deck aboard the Republic Naval shuttle, his old eyes examining the chaos that unfolded in the skies in front of him. Seperatist vulture droids engaged with clone starfighters, small explosions flickering and then fading off in the cold depths of space. Blasts of blue energy raining down upon the ship they were based in. The small but elderly being did not care for the heat of war, but in these days it was sadly needed for the continued survival of the republic.

"I'm scared Master Yoda." Admitted the younger man standing above him.

"Fear not Padawan Tonack." The master reassured, his old voice full of kindness and wisdom, "Far enough from us, the battle is. And far enough away these confederate ships are. Cause us any damage they most likely will not."

"You may want to reconsider that statement general." Noted another soldier, coming up to the jedi with a holopad.

Unlike the other men in this part of the ship, this soldier was uniformed in a battered, beaten, scratched, and painted suit of blaster resistant armor. It and it's wearer has seen enough conflict to know when to stand ground and when to turn tail. And the stance of the man who wore did not say the former was the best current option.

"A status report, do you have Commander Divad?" Yoda inquired taking the holopad to read the information he'd been provided.

"Yeah, unfortunately we got clankers running up their way here. We're holding 'em off okay, but we figured you two could be of some more use than us.

"Heard anything, we have not?" The master replied, curious as to how the battle droids had escaped their notice.

"That's cuz the clankers snuck in through the front door. An operative carrying sensitive information was tortured into talking and revealed the codes for entering our ships." Explained the clone trooper.

"Change our codes then, we should." Yoda noted, "Padawan Tonack, with me, you are." The master instructed.

* * *

Semaj followed the Grand Master down the halls as he'd ordered, it amazed the young man how fast such a small and elderly being could move so quickly. He was having trouble keeping up. He paused with the master as they came to one last corner, the sound of blaster fire was louder than the traffic of Courascant on even i'ts worst night. Semaj nodded at the older being as they ignited their lightsabers and joined the chaotic fight. Master Yoda carried a small lightsaber who's emerald color matched the skin of it's owner and with a handle about the size of Semaj's fist, something practical for a man his size. Semaj himself carried a blue blade, with a slightly curved handle, for some reason when he was youngling he'd always liked the shape of Master Dooku's handle. It seemed good for fighting an opponent in one to one combat, while still being able to fight off blaster wielding foes. Also practical for someone who grew up in the lower levels of Courascant, with crime becoming even more rampant as the war raged on.

Semaj and The Grandmaster emerged from the corner both of them walking toward the chaos and deflecting the blaster bolts sent their way. Master Yoda using his immense agility brought on by the force to evade and decapitate robotic foes, while Semaj simply used his blade to direct the bolts back to the machines that had fired at him. Semaj remembered his own master's teachings; _"Be mindful of your surroundings young one."_

Master Nahgem always told him to be aware of where he placed his feet. _Check. No debris for me to step on._ And make sure your eyes perceived every possible threat to his existence. _No droids coming up from behind, and I'm not in the line of the clones fire._ And above all do not allow for your environment to surprise you.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Semaj heard an explosion from behind him, he glanced behind him long enough to perceive what Grandmaster Yoda already knew through the force, they were now cut off from the command and observation deck.

"Farkle!" Semaj murmured to himself, his movements becoming a little too quick, almost missing some of the droids' shots.

"Padawan!" Cried Yoda, "Concentrate, you must."

Semaj nodded slightly in acknowledgement, taking a quick breath as he let himself sink into the force, letting it guide his actions. Now he was deflecting twice as many blaster bolts as before, steadily advancing toward the enemy until he was close enough to do some damage.

"OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T!" Screamed the high pitched voice of a battle droid.

"Sorry!" Semaj whispered, slicing off the heads of it and about nine droids, before slowly but surely advancing towards the hangar.

He felt the power of the force coursing through him as he brought up the rear behind Master Yoda. The feeling of confidence he had was so powerful, he felt it was starting to emanate from the clones.

"C'MON BOYS! WE GOT THOSE CLANKERS ON THE RUN!" Shouted Commander Divad, raising his blaster into the air and shaking the fist that carried it with pride.

"The force is definitely with us today gentlemen!" Semaj noted, decapitating another five- six- seven- eight battle droids, kicking one down and stabbing his blade of ocean colored plasma through the chest of one, pulling one toward the lightsaber and cutting it in half, and making three slashes toward another; one across the legs, one through the chest, and one at the neck; before sending the severed segments back at the marching armies.

"This is gonna be easier than we thought!" Chimed a lower ranking trooper, his grin so heavy that it was _audible_.

"Why did you say that?" The padawan groaned, his voice immediately being drown out by another explosion immediately in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoda turned to see the pile of rubble that had formed immediately behind him, "PADAWAN!" He cried, "Alright, are you?"

"Yeah, we're alright. Some cuts, scrapes, bruises, and maybe a couple burns but everyone's okay." Grumbled the young one, "What just happened Master?"

"An explosion, there was. From us, cut your off, it has." Explained the elderly master.

"Great." Semaj muttered, "What're we gonna do here?"

"Wait there you must, contact the captain we will." Yoda suggested.

"Alright master, we'll be right here if you need us." The padawan sighed.

"Pardon me sirs," Piped up Commander Divad, "But couldn't you two somehow remove the debris so that we may pass?"

"It wouldn't work, the field of debris is too thick to cut with a lightsaber, and the integrity of this part of the ship is too weak, moving it might cause everything to collapse on top of us. We might die in the next few hours without any help, but we'll die for sure if we act right now." Semaj explained.

"Right the padawan is. Be patient you must." Supported to the ancient master.

"Listen Master Jedi, I'm perfectly willing to die if I must, but I'd rather meet my end doing something than sit around like some wounded tauntaun. We need to find a solution to this situation." Argued the clone.

"Patience you must have Commander. Come soon rescue will."

"Alright sir, I'll wait, but you'd better hurry I think we may have access to a ruptured fuel line. It's filling our hallway with an obnoxious gas."

Yoda took in a deep breath through his nose, and looked at the wall of rubble confused.

"Smell anything, I do not."

"Well that's good news, the gas is contained then."

"What does that mean for us Commander?" Semaj asked.

"Worry you should not." Yoda reassured, "Save you we will."

"We'd better see about you getting a helmet just in case Commander Natock." The clone noted.

"Speak with command we must. Return to you shortly I will."

"Take care Master."

"See you soon General."

* * *

Semaj reignited his lightsaber, casting a blue light around the darkness. The hallway lights had been knocked out in the explosion, leaving it almost impossible to see anything that wasn't right in front of you.

"Alright everyone, sound off. Who's not dead?" He asked, shining his light around the white armored troops.

There were about ten men lying the ground, nine of them raised their hands, three of them had their other hands grasping their sides, five of them stood back up, one of the sat down with his helmet off, shaking his head.

"One dead guy okay, that's better than ten." Semaj sighed, "Trooper, what's your name?"

"CT-5493!" Replied the helmetless trooper, standing at attention.

"No, I mean what's your name? What do you call yourself?" Semaj explained.

"I call myself by my number, but everyone else calls me Wound-Up sir."

"Okay, Wound-Up, why do you look so afraid? You heard the general, we're gonna get away out of this."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying this sir, I'm afraid we don't have the greatest odds. We're blocked off from command on both sides, and we're in the middle of an enemy firefight with droids boarding our ship."

"Wound-Up, if there's anything I've learned in my time as a padawan, it's that if Yoda says things'll work out they'll farkling work!" Semaj Laughed.

"Commander, if I may say so, if there's anything I've learned in my time as a soldier for the Republic Army, it's that if it looks like you're gonna lose a fight, it's probably because you're gonna lose it. I know General Yoda is powerful, but he can't prevent the inevitable." Explained Divad.

"Have a little faith why don't you?" Semaj smirked.


End file.
